DIRTY MIND
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: warning: tcest and bondage pair: raph/leo song: Dirty Mind by Motte, Nathaniel / Foreman, Sean / Squire, (if dont like dont read) DO NOT OWN SONG OR TMNT
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!"gasped Leo as he was tackled to the floor struggling under the one who was pinning him down "shush Leo"husked Raph as he pinned Leo  
"Raph get off"said Leo as he struggles  
bending down to nimble on Leo neck*groaning and moaning* Leo turn his head to hide the blush,and then started to struggle but was in vain"r..r..raph get o...off s..splinter i..is ugh! is in the other room"stuttered Leo while Raph started to rub his slit  
"ahh ugh ah ah RAPH!"Leo shouted "get of-"Leo got cut off

Dirty mind, dirty mind, dir- dir- dir- dir-, dirty mind  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, dir- dir- dir- dir-, dirty mind

"don't give me that look you" grunted Raph gaging Leo mouth then tieing up his hands with his mask " wouldn't shut up and besides if you don't want your daddy in here then you should kept quite"said Raph backing off of Leo with a smirk satisfied with his work

I try to leave the house, but she won't let me out  
Deadbolts lock got me strapped to the couch  
She's got a dirtier mind than my mouth,  
But hey, they say the more you fuck, the better for your he

lying on the floor staring up at Raph with those lustful Golden/yellowish eyes roaming his body,he shivered under that heated gaze his aroused still forming while and starting to get hard.

"is there something you want Leo"asked Raph cupping his ear as expecting for Leo to respond *grunting* was all Raph got laughing,kneeling down so he can caress Leo slit all most insisted Leo drop down pulling his hand back leaving the erection hard,glistering standing tall and proud.

Moaning as his penis drop down only to whimpered and groan when Raph pulls back. Glaring at Raph for leaving him like this. "don't worry babe just gotta go grab some stuff and be back,but first"pulling out a vibrator and a cock ring putting it the cock ring on,vibrator in Leo ass then turning it on the highest then step back to look"there be back"as he ran out. Groaning, whimpering, and churring was all he could do until Raph comes back.

She wants me at the party,  
She wants me at the mall,  
She wants me in a bathroom stall

She wants me at the party,  
She wants me at the mall,  
She wants me in a bathroom stall

Hey you,  
I know what you're gonna do,  
I wanna be the person that you do it to  
Hey you,  
I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do  
(x2)

Dirty mind, dirty mind, dir- dir- dir- dir-, dirty mind  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time  
(she just wants to fuck me all the time  
-

Walking across the lair over to Donnie's lab where don was waiting for him" so what exactly do you need my camera for"don asked handing it over to Raph  
"actually don i need you to video type what I'm doing"said Raph  
"what why?"asked a confused Donnie  
"because i need some payback so what you say"explain Raph  
" i don't kno- wait payback on who and why?"asked don  
*sighing*Raph reply "on Leo and i need you to make sure that after I'm done i need you to already have a back up drive because Leo is gonna what you to delete it right there can you do that"avoiding the why part  
"hm ok i can do that but why?"asking again  
"just cause when we walk into the dojo there is no going back you have to stay there and film got that"stated Raph  
"ya ok"said don  
"good now come on I'm getting tired of pressing random buttons on this thing"commented Raph  
balring noticing the remote in his hand form talking started to walk behind Raph as they walk to the dojo.

Of course I'm not mad about too much sex  
I'm mad because I gotta be home by 6,  
Just because she learned a new PO-sitionnn,  
Fuck it, let's do it in the kitchen!

She wants me at the party,  
She wants me at the mall,  
She wants me in a bathroom stall

She wants me at the party,  
She wants me at the mall,  
She wants me in a bathroom stall

Hey you,  
I know what you're gonna do,  
I wanna be the person that you do it to  
Hey you,  
I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do  
(x2)

SONGirty Mind BY Motte, Nathaniel / Foreman, Sean / Squire, Matt  
Read more: 3OH!3 - Dirty Mind Lyrics | MetroLyrics PAIRS: RAPH/LEO  
SUMMARY:LEO DID SOMETHING TO RAPH AND RAPH IS LOOKING FOR SOME PAY BACK  
WARNING:TCEST AND BONDAGE  
(IF DONT LIKE DONT READ)_


	2. Chapter 2

Of course i'm not mad about too much sex  
I'm mad because I gotta be home by 6,  
Just because she learned a new po-sitionnn,  
Fuck it, let's do it in the kitchen!

She wants me at the party,  
She wants me at the mall,  
She wants me in a bathroom stall

-  
Struggling all over again when he saw donnie walk in with a camra,as raph kneelded beside me with a fucking smerk,"whats wrong leo cat got your tongue"stated raph as one hand slid down his leg and the other up his and moving with protest leo tried to move away from raphs hands but couldn't stop himself as he was still hard and out exposed.

She wants me at the party,  
She wants me at the mall,  
She wants me in a bathroom stall

Hey you,  
I know what you're gonna do,  
I wanna be the person that you do it to  
Hey you,  
I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do  
(x2)

-  
"chill leo you know you like it"said raph nibbling and sucking at the soft spot on his neck as leo still tryed to push him away."if you dont stop stuggling i'll take you with out lube"threated raph as leo stilled and had wide eyes looking up at him,"well stop sturggling and i'll take care of you problem"replied raph taking the vibrator out of leo ass and rubbed his lube finger against the ring of his when raph pushed in as his body slowly relaxed then moaned and churred as raph pulled back and thrust forward repeating this action.

-

Of course i'm not mad about too much sex  
I'm mad because I gotta be home by 6,  
Just because she learned a new po-sitionnn,  
Fuck it, let's do it in the kitchen!

-  
Feeling raph finger push in and out of him made his head spun with complete plusuare then raph stuck his protast makeing him arch his back as far as he raphs name but in muffles because of the gag,fuck it felt so good.

Having leo melt in his grasped was a rare thing to see, he took out his fingers then droped down and stroked himself to life he then put the head of his cock in leo tight ring and slowly pushed in only stoping when he heard a wimpere out of leo, stoping and giving leo the chance to adjust.

finally comfetable enough leo pushed back agaisnt raph signaling he was ready,raph pulled back slowly then thurst hard in fast hiting the prostate dead on made leo see stars.

-

She wants me at the party,  
She wants me at the mall,  
She wants me in a bathroom stall

She wants me at the party,  
She wants me at the mall,  
She wants me in a bathroom stall

-

While thrusting inside leo tight ring raph reached and pulled out the gag from leo's mouth,"come on baby tell me what you want"said raph as he countied to thrust inside him."ahh! ohh! my god raph i want you to fuck me hard!"moaned leo pushing back agasint raph thrusts.

"ya baby"moaned raph thrusting harder inside leo,"come on baby tell me who you belong to"moaned raph.

"ahhhhhh ahh you raph i belon-ahh belong to you ahh please _harder faster raph please"_plead leo when raph untied his arms.

putting his arms arounded raph neck leo pushed back in time with his thurst,but whimpered when raph stoped and layed on his back "ride me"said leo wasted no time and started bonceing up and down harder, leo man hood bounce every time leo went up then down he reached and grabed a hold on leo dick then started to stroke it in the same rythem."ahh oh god raph please"plead leo as he still bonced on raphs dick, "please what"teased raph as he stoped leo from going up.

whining as raph stopped him from bouncing anymore he looked down at raph with pleading eye' at leo he removed from his dick "now blow me show me how much you want that relise"said closer to raph's dick leo gave him one real quick lick then put raphs whole lenght in his mouth and deepthroat then bobed his head as he sucked on raph dick when he almost close raph pulled out his mouth "doggy style"orderd on all fours leo put his ass in the air obilitany,grtting right behind leo raph started thursting randomly until leo gasped and started hiting leo prostate with fast,hard thurst while doing this raph leaned down took off the cock ring and gave leo few strokes was all it took for "RAPH"shouted leo as he climaxed his muscles tighting causing raph to climaxe with a grunt,then pulled out of his ass leting leo fall limp and his cum spilling out between leo legs."did you get all that donnie"asked raph "ya here you go"said son once he gave him the camra he left saying he was tired,carrying leo into bed raph layed down beside him and hugged leo from behind.


End file.
